villainsongfandomcom-20200215-history
Mother Changeling
"Mother Changeling" is a fan song written by internet music artist Sand Josieph based on the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. It is from the point of view of Queen Chrysalis comforting her "children" after their defeat at Princess Cadence and Shining Armor's wedding and promising them that they will attack again and that time they will win. It was performed by Amelia Bedelia as Chrysalis and a two different chorus (one for children voices and other for adult ones) as the changelings. The song uses the tune of the song "Habanera" from the opera Carmen. Lyrics My darling dears your mother's here My love protects you there's no need to fear I'm so sorry it all went wrong Let me sing you a little song We took the bride I took her form And all of you prepared a mighty swarm But our efforts were brought down low. Tears of joy turned to tears of woe. But Worry not your mother has a plan We will return and will take back the land Strength in numbers we have on staff So we will have the final laugh. Now listen close to what I have to say Prepare to fly and we will win the day If you're patient we'll carry on And our foes will all soon be gone. We must be smart we must be wise we must be quick if we're to claim the prize Their dear princess controls the sun And she's worshipped by ev'ryone Her protege and all her friends Must be dealt with before the story ends Careful planning is what we need This is what mother has decreed. (We the hivemind we the swarm have faith in our mother She inspires us and teaches us and calms us during storms If only others knew her love they wouldn't see a bad girl For it's her love that keeps us safe out there in a cruel world) I can hear your song It makes me proud to know you all are strong Stretch your wings and prepare for flight Bare your teeth and prepare to bite Now rise and sing and call my name Equestria will never be the same We must act now the time is soon To take down both the sun and moon And then we'll feast at any time of day And we will rule in ev'ry single way No more hiding we will be free When the ponies look up to see A mighty swarm consuming the whole world A changeling army with its fangs unfurled Food aplenty for all our kin Over others we all shall win. We the swarm will take whatever lands upon our plates We don't care what price we must pay! And in any kind of weather we all have to stick together, And we don't want it any other way! Let's feed! Yes I do so love my brood It's my heart that feeds them food. I won't let harm come to what is mine! Hurry now we must take care We must be ready and we can't fight fair With the buzzing of countless wings Gather all your most precious things And follow me as we take flight We can't stop now because the time is right Raise your voices and fill the air Hidden monsters; we're ev'rywhere. The ponies' time is coming to an end An age of changelings will begin again We will conquer and we will rule And the ponies will be our fools. They all will fall for our grand masquerade And they won't doubt the faces on parade Let's make haste so we can proceed This is what mother has decreed! Other Appearances *The song was featured, along with an instrumental version and a radio edit, on the album Mother Changeling - Album. *The song's different tracks (music, main voice, chorus, etc.) were featured separately on the album Mother Changeling Resource Tracks. Videos Mother Changeling (feat. Amelia Bedelia and other changelings) Category:Internet Songs Category:Fan Songs Category:Group Numbers Category:Parodies Category:My Little Pony Fan Songs